the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Worthag den Gyldne
Worthag den Gyldne(191 4E- 224 4E) var en ork høvding, som samlede mange sydlige stammer under sig og skabte riget Gorgu Borug (Zharr-uruk for Den Gyldne Slette), og som blev regeret af Worthags efterkommere henover 4 generationer. Worthags hordes antal estimeres til at være på omkring 42.000. Worthag blev slået ihjel i slaget ved Det Store Hazira Pas i den sydlige del af World's Edge Mountain. Tidlige Liv Worthag blev født af Oghash, en hirdkvinde og klan matriark. Hans far var Guthug den Vrede, som var tyran for The Golden Skulls. På sin 12 års fødselsdag slog han sin far i hjel ved tvekamp og blev udnævnt Tyran af The Golden Skulls. Han bekrigede mange af de omkring rejsende stammer og samlede efterhånden en stor horde. I løbet af denne tid skabte han et solidt bånd med Azhug the Cleaver, som agerede som næstkommanderende for Worthags Horde. Senere tog Worthag også Azhugs søster Batul til første mage og Tyranti. I løbet af denne periode begyndte Worthag at interessere sig meget for guld, især guldsmykker. I takt med at besejre andre stammer og tog på togter fik han samlet mere og mere guld, han begyndte at bærer meget guld, han fik sågar lavet en rustning og en økse af guld. Han brugte dog ikke dette i kamp, men mere som et symbol på sin status og magt. Dette gav ham tilnavnet den gylden. Erobringen af Tsagaan I år 211 4E indledte Worthag en invasion mod Kongedømmet Tsagaan i de Sydlige Stepper sammen med Azhug the Cleaver og Bashuk den Dragedræbte. Tsagaan havde i løbet af århundrede inden samlet store rigdomme i deres hovedstad Möngön Khot, men samtidig havde de også befæstet deres by i frygt for de omkring rejsende horde, både orker og ungoler. I løbet af det første år af felttoget havde Worthags tropper erobret alt oplandet omkring Möngön Khot, bortset fra Sølv Slottet, et fort i den nordlige del af Tsagaan. Worthag sendte Azhug the Cleaver ud for at lede belejringen af Sølv Slottet, mens han og Bashuk den Dragedræbte begyndte belejringen af Möngön Khot. Efter et år havde de dog stadig ikke erobret Möngön Khot, de var lige vede at give op og stoppe belejringen, men så kom Kong Dadil d. XI af Sølvdværgene og tilbød deres assistance og kendskab til byen og bjergenes infrastruktur. Sølvdværgene var selv blevet jaget på flugt fra Karak Silf, deres navn for Möngön Khot, helt tilbage i 3E. Med dværgenes hjælp trængte Worthag og Bashuk samt deres tropper endelige ind i byen. Prøvende på at få den største hæder valgte Bashuk at angribe Tsagaan Luus tempel. Han trængte helt ind i de indre kamre hvor dragen Feranth hvilede og prøvede at dræbe den sammen med sin hird. Bashuk og hele hans hird blev brændt og spist af Feranth. Da urolighederne efter indtoget af byen var dæmpet, beskyldte Worthag sølvdværgene for at bevidst at have sendt Bashuk i døden. Han valgte derfor at straffe Kong Dadil d. XI og hans familie ved at brænde dem. Det siges at Worthag ytrede ordene: "Uanset hvad, så er en dværg en dværg", mens de blev brændt. Resterne af Bashuks stamme valgte at sat Worthag skulle blive leder efter Bashuk og efter at Worthag havde slået Bashuks sønner ihjel. Den 26. Ungolske Invasion af Cathay I løbet af det andet år efter invasionen blev Worthag opsøgt af Prins Bo Bao fra Cathay, som tilbød ham og hans horde triumf, hæder og skatte for at hjælpe Cathay mod Ungolerne og deres allierede. Worthag valgte at assistere med sin horde, da han selv efter at have taget Tsagaans rigdomme mente han havde brug for mere. På vejen for at hjælpe Cathay erobrede Worthag en del mindre stammer og stater som han mente stod i vejen for hans Horde og ikke ville lade ham komme igennem deres lande. Worthag den Gyldne fortsatte efter så sin rejse for at hjælpe Cathays tropper med at forsvare sig imod de ungolske tropper. Her kæmpede Worthags horde især imod Trolden Xorag the Eastern og hans horde. I det endelig slag bedre kendt som Shui Slaget( 219 4E), hvor Ungolerne, Xorag the Easterns horde og Gunag Grimfang havde som sidste forsøg hyret en flåde og angreb via havet og landjorden i en knivtangsmanøvre imod Wang Fortet. I løbet af slaget vandt Worthag the Golden over Xorag the Eastern i tvekamp. Slaget og krigen endte med at Cathay vandt. Den anden Arab Uruk Krig I år 222 4E så Worthag sammen med Azhug the Cleaver, Gunag Grimfang og Ignatz the Impaler deres snit til at erobre nogle af det Avestanske Kalifats østlige provinser, da Kaliftagtet var optaget af sin krig mod Tevinter. I løbet af et år samlede de fire tyraner deres horder og gjorde klar til en kæmpemæssig invasion. En måned før at invasionen skulle begynde blev Ignatz the Impaler slået ihjel af hans sønnesøn Yregh the Dishonorable. Worthag, Azhug og Gunag valgte dog at forsætte deres invasion selv om en stor del af deres hær nu var ved at forlade dem. De tre tyraner rejste gennem hvert sit pas gennem World Edge Mountains imod Arabien. I den tid hvor at de tre tyraner havde prøvet at reangere sig efter Ignatz død, havde Aamina Emiratet samlede en hær på 8000 som skulle stå imod den fremtidige orkiske invasion. Aamina havde også hyret 250 magikere fra bystaten Ismaïlia og Hasib Kompagniet, der havde en styrke på 4000 fodfolk og 500 kvalaraister på det tidspunkt. I år 224 4E stødte Worthags tropper sammen med Aamina Emiratets hær i The Great Hazira Pass. Worthag havde ikke regnet med at Aamina havde kunne stå klar med en så stor hær, og terrannet hjalp heller ikke Worthag og hans tropper i det at han kunne bruge sit overtal ordentlig i passet. I en af kampene mellem de to sider forvandlede Troldmanden Fikri Worthag til solidt Guld. Dette skræmte Worthags tropper, men Worthags søn Wudhagh gav dem mod til at fortsætte kampen, dette mener mange historikere er årsagen til at Worthags rige ikke faldt sammen efter hans død. Krigen endte med en sejr for Aamina Emiratet, for ikke at skabe for meget utilfredshed hos hans folk valgte Wudhagh at plyndre Ghassan handelsstederne for den sydlige fod af the Worlds Edge Mountain. Worthag den Gyldnes arv Worthag den Gyldnes efterkommer Worthag den Skinnende (921 4E- 4 5E) samlede en horde og generobrede mange af de områder som hans forfædre engang ejede i form af Gorgu Borug. Hans horde var dog kun på omkring 22.000, altså halvt så mange som som Worthag. Worthags den Gyldnes krop findes stadig og er pt. i Tevinter-Imperiets hovedstad, Minrathous. Category:De Sydlige Stepper Category:Regent Category:Militær Category:Uruk